1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector assembly, and more particularly to a circuit board connector assembly.
2. The Related Art
A conventional circuit board connector assembly includes a plug connector and a receptacle connector. The plug connector includes a plug insulating housing and a plurality of plug terminals disposed in the plug insulating housing and soldered with a male printed circuit board. The receptacle connector includes a receptacle insulating housing and a plurality of receptacle terminals disposed in the receptacle insulating housing and soldered with a female printed circuit board. When the plug connector is mated with the receptacle connector, the plug terminals are inserted into the receptacle insulating housing for electrically connecting the corresponding receptacle terminals so as to form an electrical connection between the two printed circuit boards.
However, when the circuit board connector assembly is broken, no matter the problem is checked out from the receptacle connector or the plug connector, the printed circuit board must be firstly disassembled from the corresponding connector so as to facilitate the connector to be repaired. So the repairing process is relative complex due to both the receptacle connector and the plug connector being soldered with the printed circuit boards.